Apple Pie Life
by Geselle
Summary: Sam and Dean did have their share of the 'normal-apple pie-life' even though it didn't last forever.


'C'mon now Dean, eat your veggies. I don't want any long faces over this,' said John Winchester trying to make Dean, his eldest son, eat the vegetables that had been prepared for dinner. Dean, like any other four year old, despised vegetables. Even the thought of those creepy green things repulsed him.

'Look, what is this! It's a green spaceship and here it goes…' John swooshed the spoonful of salad round and round. Dean watched with amazement; his mouth wide open. And in an instant, John craftily put the spoon inside Dean's tiny mouth.

But Dean wasn't like any other four year old. He was a clever lad and he quickly spat out the food, saying, 'Guuh! Guh! No veggies for Dean, no, no, no!'

John let out a long sigh of exasperation. 'What do I have to do to make you eat this?' John begged to know. Even though he loved his son more than anything in the world, convincing him to eat the vegetables was turning out to be especially tedious and tiresome.

John decided to try another tactic. He took a large spoonful of the salad and gulped it down himself. He, then, said, 'Mm, delicious! Mommy does make the best salad in the world, doesn't she?' He took another spoonful and was about to put in Dean's mouth, when the kid swiftly turned his mouth to the other side.

'I don' want to have a green face, Daddy!' Dean covered his tiny face with his equally diminutive hands and screamed aloud.

'Green face? Why would you have a green face, son?' John asked. The situation seemed to be getting worse as the minutes passed by.

'Yeah, Joey told me! He said if you eat green veggies then your face becomes green,' Dean said with raised eyes. He took a deep breath and continued, 'If my face turns green, I'll look like a monster! No, no, no!' The thought of turning into a big, bad, ugly green monster terrified Dean.

John's forehead creased as he laughed at his son's sheer innocence. _Kids_, he thought. 'Daddy won't let that happen to you, kiddo. _Never._ I'll never let anything bad happen to you and Sammy,' he said.

Just as John was about to make another futile attempt at making Dean eat the salad, his wife, Mary, came down the stairs, carrying their younger son, Sam, in her arms. 'Sammy!' Dean yelled happily and ran towards the foot of the stairway. His brother replied with a toothless drooling grin.

'Now, now, why haven't you finished your salad?' Mary asked, as she saw Dean's special Batman designed plate full of salad and untouched.

'No veggies for Dean, no veggies for Dean!' he chanted.

'See, I've been trying to convince him since the past hour but the kid just won't eat it,' John complained.

'Heeh!' Sam said as if he were amused at his brother's unwillingness to finish off his salad. John and Mary smiled. Dean clapped his hands fervently. Whatever his younger brother did, Dean was always amazed by it. Even if his brother said something unintelligible in his baby language, Dean's heart would be filled with pride.

'So you're not gonna have the salad, are you?' Mary asked, folding her arms.

'Nuh-uh,' Dean blatantly replied.

'Then how about some pie? Would you like that?' Dean's mother asked; a playful grin on her face.

'PIE? Dean loves pie! Mommy, I wanna have pie!' Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. Nothing else other than pie could make him this happy and excited.

Mary smiled affectionately and said, 'I've got some pie ready in the kitchen. I'll be back with it in a jiffy, okay?'

'Okay!' Dean yelled and clapped his hands fervently; this was something he did to express his boundless happiness.

Mary gently placed little Sammy on the pram and walked off to kitchen to get the pie.

'So that's what you wanted all along, huh?' John asked Dean. Sam blinked his eyes rapidly.

'Yeah, apple pie is goooood!' Dean exclaimed.

Mary came back in with the pie; it's delicious aroma filling the entire dining room. The Winchester family enjoyed the pie together with Dean, obviously, getting the biggest piece.


End file.
